


事後清晨

by amber5116



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber5116/pseuds/amber5116
Summary: 【纏綿之後 破曉之時】*標題來自Loewe的著名香水——事後清晨*其實是偏題作文
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Reader, Kujo Jotaro/Reader
Kudos: 8





	事後清晨

**Author's Note:**

> 【纏綿之後 破曉之時】
> 
> *標題來自Loewe的著名香水——事後清晨
> 
> *其實是偏題作文

/承太郎/ 

對方看起來是個不怎麼留情面的人，在你迷迷餬餬的醒來時，他的人早已離去了，連個影子都不剩了。平常清冷的性格也讓你摸不透他，這個高大而又老成持重的男性似乎對性並沒有什麼需求，也不是那種愛折磨人的類型，但夜晚中魯莽衝撞也明確說明了對方並不是什麼經驗老手，你總感覺自己像吃虧了一樣，但又說不上來什麼理由。

酒店柔軟的床墊讓你有一種你躺在你老媽子宮里的錯覺，比自己宿舍里那張祇有一層棉被墊著的小木床不知好了多少倍，也許正是因為這個，才讓你安安心心的睡到了正午，但你還是沒什麼好精神，全身也癱軟無力，有點像全身散架了一般，也許昨天確實是有些過火，但現在你可憐的腦袋中哪有什麼清晰思路或者些許回憶，要說一團漿糊還差不多。

“好…好啊，真是个忙碌的博士！”你自顧自的嘟囔著，沒什麼耐性的套上那件散落在地上發漿的白T，你對他這種無聊的處理方式很是不滿，哪有給自己床伴甩冷臉的道理，不過仔細想想，這也的確是他為人一貫的風格。

你有些跌跌撞撞的走到梳妝台前，雜亂的頭髮垂在前面，如果叫自己就現在這樣出門，應該可以嚇到幾個在街上晃蕩而又還沒醒酒的布魯克林青少年。鏡子上除了自己疲倦的面容，好像還有張酒店的標籤紙，這絕對跑不了了，肯定承太郎博士留下來的，他可總算給了些面子，你這麼想著，把它小心的撕了下來，像個閱讀障礙般的把上面龍飛鳳舞的字體一字一句的識別出來，上面寫著他對你铢两分寸的邀請：

［有時間一起吃頓飯吧］

/喬魯諾/

年輕的教父是富有朝氣的，還有些與其年齡不符的成熟老成，但同時他也是个勤快人。

這使你作為一個比他還要年長幾歲的長著時時感覺到自愧不如，也許這就是為什麼他年紀輕輕就能拿到教父的位置，而你衹是一個普通在讀高中生吧。

雖然俗話說得好［早起的鳥兒有蟲吃］，但沒人喜歡自討沒趣，週末能多睡會儿為什不多睡會儿呢，平常那些每個頭的TOLC訓練難道還不夠折磨人嗎。想到這裡，你又把你的頭往被子裡更加使勁的埋進去了一些，活像一個受驚嚇的穴居動物。

床邊的青年好像有些無奈的歎了口氣，不知道該拿你怎樣，輕快的腳步在床鋪周圍踱來踱去，被你聽的清清楚楚，他似乎像是仔細思考了一番，最終還是不怎麼忍心的開了口：

“小姐，現在已經九點了，您還不起床嗎？”

好吧，好吧，你其實早就醒了，但迫於被子的魔力，不得不再此淫威之下屈服了許久，不過既然喬魯諾都做到了這步田地，你也不好意思再繼續裝下去了，衹能乖乖从被子裡鉆出來，你的腦子還不大清醒，有些出神的望著對方的眼珠子許久，他綠色的虹膜上也佈滿了許多紅血絲，大抵是昨夜勞累所致吧，你胸口中莫名的怒火因為這個被一點點壓了下去，變得有點不太好意思向他發火了，但起床氣還是使你異常不快，但你並不能直接把他領起來揍一頓，衹能將這股情緒全部轉變為嘴皮子上的快活:

“天哪，喬魯諾，我恨你！你就不能讓我多休息會儿嗎？”

對方并沒有因為你的隻言片語而動搖，他心裡頭比誰明白，這些都是些不過腦的氣話，多虧於此，喬魯諾的語氣反而變得更加堅定起來：

“我想這不行，小姐，因為現在已經是起床的點儿了。”他突然低下頭來吻了一下你的臉頰，那顯得是如此的自然，也不知為什麼，你有些被這個突如其來的示好嚇到了，遲鈍的腦瓜還沒怎麼反應過來的時候，代表著又羞又惱的潮紅就已經爬滿了你的臉蛋，完完全全顯露無疑了。

“但…我想這也許就是補償吧。”他很快又挺直了自己輕巧的身板，對著你笑了笑，無視了你滑稽的反應。  
“快去吃早飯吧，小姐，我還有些事情要處理呢，得先離開了，真是抱歉。”

喬魯諾的腳步有些匆忙的來到門前，看上去好像確實有什麼急事要處理，你望著他的身影在房間中越變越小，聲音也變得越來越遠了，可以說是頭也不會的一樣走了，門被他無情的帶上了，金屬的哢嗒聲也說明他真的離去了，像一陣風那樣，但這陣妖風顯然把你刮的有些糊塗了。

你的眼睛還傻呆呆的聚焦在他離開的位置，手裡的被子也莫名其妙的越握越緊。  
天哪，真是亂了套了，喬魯諾可真是個狡猾的老狐狸，到底是从哪冒出來的浪漫細胞啊，你這麼想著，自己沒臉的低下頭來，被小鬼耍了的感覺可不好受，平時能說會道的小嘴卻是半天也憋不出一句氣話來了。


End file.
